Christmas on the Pearl
by misswildfire
Summary: A young girl spends Christmas aboard the Pearl. What surprises are in store for her?


Kaira: As a Christmas present to my friends, I've decided to write them all a fanfic, so you'll see a few new one-shot from me, dedicated to certain people

The sun was high in the sky and still climbing. Looking up at the sky, a young girl wearing a black tank top knew it was going to be a scorching day, considering the temperature was already unbearable and it was not yet the hottest part of the day! She looked down at her tank top forlornly, wishing that she could just take it off and walk around the ship in her bra. However, this was physically impossible, unless she wanted every man on board staring at her for hours on end.

You're probably wondering what a young girl wearing a tank top is doing in the 18th century. Well let me tell you that this young girl was wondering the same thing at the time. Three years ago she was in a car crash and when she woke up, she was here on the Pearl. Well, more like in the Captain's room, on the Pearl, but that encounter is better left for another time.

Speaking of the Captain, along he came, strutting, no, sauntering towards her and of course, he was shirtless, with a huge smirk on his face. _I wonder what he wants this time_The young girl thought, as she stopped sewing the sails. Last time he showed up smirking, she ended up in the kitchen for six hours straight, cleaning everything in sight.

"Luv," Jack began.

"I do have a name you know," the girl snapped, promptly cutting him off.

"Marlene," he started again, still smirking. "I need you do to me a favour, luv." He inwardly smiled when he saw that she was giving him an extremely sceptical look. But hey, who in their right mind wouldn't be sceptical when CAPTAIN (most people forgot that part) Jack Sparrow was asking them for a favour while smirking at them. Not many, I'll tell you that. But than again, Jack doesn't ask for that many favours, he just orders people to do things. He **is** the Captain after all.

"Ok, what do you need?" Mar (as her friends called her) asked with a resigned sigh.

"Excellent!" he said, while putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the armoury. "I need you to clean and organize the armoury for me, luv. I'd do it meself, but y'know, things ta do, people ta see yada yada yada. When you're done, report to my cabin." He finished off by gently pushing her into the armoury and walking away. The brunette sighed and walked down the stairs. This was going to one hell of a long day. It would be long if she had to simply clean it, but no, that man insisted that she **organize** the bloody thing!

_This is perfect! _Jack thought as he headed back to his cabin. _She's out of the way for a few hours, so I can get everything done._

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eight hours later, a very sore, tired and dirty, but satisfied Marlene walked out of the armory and headed over to Jack's cabin. _Wonder why he popped in a few times?_ The Captain never checked up on people when he had given them a task. He did right in the beginning with her, probably because he thought she was incompetent, but she had quickly put a stop to that, and he hadn't done it since. Why now? She didn't need someone constantly watching her. She quickly stifled a yawn as she knocked on the Captain's door.

The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly when she bothered to look up. _It's a beautiful night tonight, _she thought just before the door opened. The next thing Mar knew, she was staring at a well-toned chest. _Well-toned is the understatement of the century!_ Mentally scolding herself for thinking thoughts like that about her Captain, she pulled herself together long enough to tell him that the armory was cleaned and organized as per request.

"Excellent, luv!" He pushed the door open some more and walked further into the cabin, fully expecting her to follow, and she did, just like he knew she would.

As she walked into the room, she noticed a few things that were different. For one, there were candles scattered across various surfaces in the room. She was completely shocked. _What's all this for?_ Mar continued to take in the sights in the room. There was a fabulous looking dinner on the table, with what looked like a good bottle of wine and another bottle…ok well two bottles of rum on the table.

"Jack?" she questioned.

"Merry Christmas, luv," he said filling a goblet with wine.

"Christmas?" She did a mental check in her head and it was indeed Christmas. _I've totally forgotten!_ Jack must have seen the look of near-terror on her face for having forgotten one of her favorite holidays, because he couldn't stop from smirking.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Mar said, catching onto his grin and the twinkle in his eyes. "You purposely kept me busy, knowing that I would totally forget what time of the year it was!" She went to say something else, but found a pair of fingers gently pressed against her lips.

"Luv, just be quiet and enjoy the dinner, hmm?" he then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips.


End file.
